In a given elevator system or environment, the actual landing location of an elevator car might not correspond to a commanded landing location. A deviation between the actual landing location of the elevator car and the commanded landing location may have an impact on the operation of the elevator or users (e.g., riders) of the elevator. For example, if an elevator car is ascending an elevator shaft or hoist-way and stops short of an intended landing location (e.g., a landing floor), a lip or ridge may exist between the elevator car and the floor. Such a lip may cause a rider to clip her shoe when exiting the elevator car, potentially causing her to stumble. Such a lip may also make it more difficult to remove heavy objects from the elevator. For example, a bellhop pushing a cart of luggage may need to push the cart harder to compensate for the lip.
An improvement in terms of landing accuracy, or a minimization or reduction in terms of a difference between the actual landing location of an elevator car and the commanded landing location of the elevator car, is needed.